


(Not so) Happy Halloween

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Series: The Chase Space [8]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Or the lack thereof, blitzen has papa blitz feels briefly, chase space, crafting, trifle top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Blitzen thought the kids would be excited about Halloween





	(Not so) Happy Halloween

         In the days leading up to Halloween, it seems like none of the kids are excited about the upcoming holiday. The usual group heads off to school, Blitzen takes his crew to the shop, Marcy clings to Hearthstone like a shadow Everything as normal as it can be. Blitzen gleans bits and pieces of conversation and gossip as he passes. Finally, he mentions it one day when they close the shop so they can have lunch. Once everyone’s been plied with pizza and the drink of their choice, he comments, “So, who’s excited for Halloween?”

 

    “I’m excited for the discount candy the day after Halloween,” Cam snorts before taking a huge chomp of their slice of the pie. Everyone else mumbles and nods in agreement, their mouths already full.

 

    Blinking in surprise, Blitzen stares around the room at the teenagers. “Nothing? No getting excited about costumes? Trick-or-treating? Scary movie marathons?”

 

    Trevante shrugs one shoulder, swallowing before he comments, “Pops, Halloween was always  really lame to me. You can buy full-size candy bars anytime instead of waiting once a year for strangers to give you fun-sized ones.”

 

    “I don’t like scary movies,” Izzick pipes up as he brushes his auburn hair out of his face, “I don’t like being scared in general.” Blitzen frowns at that. Izzick just recently started staying regularly, but he hasn’t really opened up to anyone yet.

 

    “Most costumes are lame or slutty anyway,” Gabby adds, setting down her can of Coca-Cola with a soft  _ clink _ , “If you want cool costumes, you got to a showing of  _ Rocky Horror Picture Show _ or a renaissance fair.” 

 

    Frowning, Pablo raises an eyebrow at Gabby. “I’m pretty sure the costumes in  _ Rocky Horror _ count as slutty.”

 

    “Yes, but they’re meant to be!” Gabby counters impatiently, waving off Pablo’s concerns. “It’s not like they took a Disney princess costume and turned it into a stripper outfit for tweens.”

 

    Utter shock keeps Blitzen from rejoining the conversation. By the time his senses have returned to him, it’s time to open the shop again. Closing and the trip back to the Chase Space are hazy at best. He’s finally pulled out of his reverie by the sound of Jayelle’s voice.

 

    “Papa Blitzen, what color do you think would look best on Ramey?” she questions, studying the older girl critically. They’re in the living room, Ramey standing in front of the couch like model. “I was thinking maybe burgundy or maybe plum.”

 

    Ramey’s face scrunches up in distaste. “But those are so dark! I prefer pastels!”

 

    “Girl, it’s fall. Pastels are for spring and you know it!”

 

    Blitzen actually laughs at that comment. If it weren’t for the fact he was a dwarf, he’d swear he and Jayelle were related. “That’s true, Jay, but pastels would be alright with the right costume.”

 

    Both the girls turn to look at him in confusion. “What do you mean costume?” Ramey asks, “Did you mean outfit?”

 

    “No… Halloween’s coming up,” Blitzen reminds them, dread creeping in his chest. “Aren’t you guys coming up with costumes?”

 

    Shaking her head, Jayelle replies, “Nuh-uh. That stuff is for little kids.” She grins mischievously. “One of the boys on the football team asked Ramey out to a late movie after the game Friday night-”

 

    “Jayelle!”

 

    “-and she asked for my help picking out an outfit,” Jayelle concludes. “C’mon, let’s go raid my closet.” She jumps up from the couch and tugs on Ramey’s hand, leading her up the stairs. Blitzen just sits numbly on the couch, not sure what he should feel more shocked over: the fact that they didn’t care about Halloween or that Ramey has a date Friday.

 

    Everyone he passes, he asks about what they want to do for Halloween. No one cares, no one has plans, no one wants to bother with costumes or go trick-or-treating. With every conversation, the more Blitzen feels Midgardian mainstream media has lied to him about the importance of Halloween.

 

    He eventually comes across Hearthstone and Marcy, sitting around a meticulously crafted tea table (Blitzen should know, he crafted it at Hearthstone’s insistence). Trifle Top, the table, was capable of expanding to accommodate up to ten people and would always keep the teapots, all beverages actually, on it at the perfect drinking temperature. Blitzen was grudgingly proud of it.

 

    Marcy had adored it, gray eyes lighting up like stars when she sets her eyes on the  masterpiece. The top was decorated with an intricate carving of the the solar system, with a gleaming, golden sun right in the middle of the table. The planets actually orbited around the sun, showing their position in real time. Marcy had bygone a simple sign of  _ thank you _ and had promptly latched herself onto Blitzen’s leg, refusing to let go until Hearthstone caught her attention and suggested they have a tea party.

 

    Now, however, Marcy is decked out in a red dress, several multicolored plastic bangles clinking on her wrists as she pours Hearthstone a cup of tea. Her pale, almost white, blonde hair is clipped back with several bows. She looks every bit the princess Hearthstone treats her like she is. Blitzen’s been trying to talk to Hearthstone about favoritism, but he hasn’t found a way to do it where it doesn’t make Hearthstone promptly ignore him yet.

 

    Blitzen bites back at chuckle at the sight of Hearthstone, however. His elf is in his regular black clothes. On top of them, however, he’s wearing what looks suspiciously like a pink bedsheet as a cape, complete with a plastic tiara on top of his silvery hair. With a sigh, he settles into one of the chairs at the table, attracting both of their attentions.

 

    Marcy smiles at him, pouring him a cup of tea, delicately setting the teacup on a saucer before passing it over to Blitzen. He signs  _ thank you _ to her kindly before turning his attention to Hearthstone.  _ No one is excited about Halloween,  _ he informs Hearth glumly.

 

_ Wait, what? _ Hearth signs, eyebrows threatening to disappear under his bangs.  _ It’s the best holiday. _ He turns to Marcy, visibly concerned. He signs the letter M, followed by the sign for star.  _ What do you want to be for Halloween? _

 

_     Do I have to dress up?  _ Marcy answers, her features pinched.  _ I don’t like Halloween. _

 

    Hearthstone slumps to the floor, the impact knocking his tiara askew. He looks up at Blitzen in defeat.  _ You think S-A-M will watch the house so we can celebrate? _

  
_     It’s worth asking,  _ Blitzen answers before reaching out a hand to help Hearthstone off the floor.


End file.
